The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Escape from Skua-Land". Plot (After Terry was captured by the skuas in Emperor Village, the skuas arrive at Skua-Land, a place filled with fog and dust, dead emperor penguin skulls, a pool and a Skua Fortress) *Boss Skua: We're home. *Dino: Head over to the fortress. *Boss Skua: Sure. Look like someone is in prison now. (The skuas headed to the fortress and drop Terry in a cage in the prison room) *Boss Skua: Lock the door! (The skuas lock the door top) *Terry: No! *Skuas: *laugh* *Boss Skua: Well well well, you are going to be my new pet until you're a flipper boid to stop the penguin nation. *Terry: No, but i'm going to escape to stop King Polar. *Boss Skua: So, the filpper boids is looking at you until the school is build for chicks like you. The flipper boids is us, we eat the fish and prey to kill penguin chicks like you. *Terry: STOP! *Boss Skua: Quiet young chick. You scream every day when your mama or daddy come out to get your butt to the bath. *Skua: *laugh* *Boss Skua: This is something what a predator alway do everyday. *Terry: You leave me alone and i just want to get out. *Frankie: Na na na. Who cares. *Vinnie: You make me cover my ears. *Boss Skua: Oh flipper boid, you're staying here while i take them to the beach. *look at his friends* Come on boys, we have something to do in the skua nation. (The skuas left) *Terry: Ha. Those birds never stand a chance. Now it is my time to escape. *peaking on the ice cage, crack the cage cell on the center* Huh? *break the cell except in the back* Yes. *escape and hide in the sculptures of skuas* *Brown Skua: What was that? *White Creamy Female Skua: Nothing. No one is there. (Most of the skuas came into the room *Skua Guard #1: Sir, do us a favor. *Brown Skua: What? *Skua Guard #2: There is a pipe leaking into the prison room. *Brown Skua: Must be water leaking down the pipe. (Terry continue to find a way out as he saw a air vent on the wall. He was too small to get there as usual. He break the ice stick and break the cell to make it to the air vent. While the air vent celling broke into pieces, he went inside the air duct of the Skua Fortress. During his time to escape the fortress, he saw a meeting with 8 skua birds together.) *Skua #1: What is our next plan sir? *Skua #2: We will strike Emperor-Land. King Polar must be doing the same from today. But we have a better one for him. *Skua #3: This feel like a lucky nickel to me. *Skua #4: I feel so pain in the chair. (Terry continue to crawl into the air duct. When he saw the air, he found a way out.) *Terry: I found it! The way out! *crawl fast as he could when he saw the interview of Skua-Land. He used the ice stick to break the celling and he jump as fast as he could but ended up getting caught by a brown skua* *Brown Skua: Boys! There is a baby penguin in here. *Manager Skua: Go get the baby! (All of the skuas chase after Terry. They escaped the fortress and head over to the beach.) *Skua #5: Hey! You brought that baby to the sea. GET HIM! *Skua #6: Skua Fight! (Two skua groups attacked each other from one to another. Terry was in the water trying to breath in and he went back up to the air.) *Terry: Ah. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie caught Terry) *Boss Skua: Hey! Get back to the fortress! *Terry: No! *hide underwater* *Vinnie: He escaped the cage. *Dino: We have to do something. *Boss Skua: Let's get him! (The skuas chase Terry down in the water from reflection as Terry is swimming underwater. The skuas were recognizing about the black shadow from Terry.) *Bos Skua: This look familiar to me. *Frankie: He's dead by drowning in the water. *Dino: Okay, we're done. *Boss Skua: No, our plan didn't work so good. Now we have to look for him everywhere. *Terry: *usually escaped the water and also the beach* *Dino: There he is! *Vinnie: Go! Catch him. *Terry: *went into the battlefleid section where there is skull versions of the deceased skuas* Oh no. *step on a skull and slip over to the skeletons* Ow. Ow. Ow. *land on the ground* *Skua #5: Hey! That penguin wanted to be dead. Let's get him! *Skua #6: Go go go! *Terry: Uh oh. *run fast into the path and hide into the blue whale skull* *Boss Skua: Can somebody look for the penguin? I want him, i want him, i want him! *Dino: Calm down boss, i think he's inside the blue whale skull. *Boss Skua: Then go catch him! (The skuas land on the bones, trying to catch Terry) *Brown Skua: Come here! *Grey Skua: Come to my beak. *Black Skua: He's gone, let's leave now. *Boss Skua: No! All of you guys can go to hell! *Black Skua: Never! We want that baby emperor penguin. *Dino: Not a chinstrap, or a little blue penguin. I want the emperor so much. *Terry: *escape the blue whale skull* *Boss Skua: He's alive! *Black Skua: GO! (The skuas chased Terry and escaped at last) *Boss Skua: Great! He left. *Terry: See you later suckers! *Boss Skua: No! *Frankie: Don't worry boss. We have to rest our feathers. *Boss Skua: Slience. Once i'll get revenge on him, Emperor Village will be mine at last. *Vinnie: We pray for you Yellowleg. *Boss Skua: Good. Face by fury, we will stop Emperor-Land for this. (Meanwhile, the Polar Bear Squad returned home in Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: Home Swee Home. (Underwater, a leopard seal was swimming by into the land) *Sharon: Have you checked on Leopardy yet? *King Polar: I see. *meet Leopardy in the lake* Leopardy, my boy. Long time to see. *Leopardy: Hello King Polar, we have good news. The pool is free to use. *King Polar: Yes. We will train and we will stop both Emperor Village and Noah for this. *Leopardy: My teeth are clean. *smile* *King Polar: Did you eat krill or shrimp today, just to get your teeth dirty? *Leoaprdy: No. *King Polar: Good. Now i have the chance to stop Terry the Penguin. He will be mine first before the skuas. *evil laugh* TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 6) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs